Too Many Pinkies
by Dede42
Summary: Pinkie Pie loves to have fun, but what can she do when her friends are having fun at the same time, and she wants to be with each of them at the same time? She decides to use magic and absolute mayhem breaks out. Why are there so many Pinkies!
1. Chapter 1: TOO MUCH FUN!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Too Many Pinkie Pies

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, it's a bit later then normal for me to post, but that's because I was helping my sister, Yami Faerie, do some organizing in her classroom for the Special Ed. students at the middle school she teaches 8th grade math at, and it took longer then expected.

So, I'll be posting this and then having some much-needed lunch. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: TOO MUCH FUN!**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, where Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were working on a transformation spell while Spike watched from a safe distance as the twins concentrated on two apples that were on a table. As they focused their magic, the apples started stretching and growing before returning to normal.

"Try again, Twi, Sunny, you both can do it!" the baby dragon said encouragingly.

Twilight Sparkle wiped sweat off her forehead. "Phew, this spell's a toughie," she admitted. "But I feel lucky this time!"

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "On three. One, two…" And they got ready to zap the apples.

"_Hi!_" A pink blur slammed into the twins, sending their magic off-course and into a tree, hitting two blue birds.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom found themselves being hugged tightly by Pinkie Pie, and it took some effort to pull themselves free. "Nnnnnng! Pinkie, why'd you do that?!"

"Too tight, Pinkie! Too tight!"

"'Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you throw one around a friend," Pinkie Pie answered cheerfully. "Whatcha doin'?"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and nodded at the apples. "Trying to turn those apples into oranges!"

"And we would've done it if you hadn't ambushed us like that," Sunrise Blossom added, mildly annoyed with the pink pony.

Spike watched as the two birds, now part orange, flew past. "But you kinda threw their aim off…"

"Wheee!" Pinkie Pie giggled when she saw the transformed birds. "What cute orange birdies! Do me next, Twilight! Sunrise! Do me, do me!" And she bounced around until she ran into Rarity, who was wearing a black cloak. "Oooh, Rarity, wanna see Twilight and Sunrise turn me into an orange?" she asked eagerly. "It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun!"

Sunrise Blossom groaned and covered her face with her hoof. "We're _not_ going to turn you into an orange, Pinkie," she muttered.

"As _fun _as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making?" Rarity asked, removing the cloak to reveal her newest outfit. "Delightful, _non_?"

Pinkie Pie, however, gasped with horror. "This is terrible!"

Rarity was taken aback. "I admit it's perhaps not my finest work, but I-"

"You had total-awesome-amazing fun and I missed out on it?!" the pink pony shrieked, and she began running around frantically. "Neh! Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now that I'm missing out on too?!" And she zoomed off before her friends could react.

"We weren't going to turn her into an orange! I swear!" said the baby dragon while the three unicorns just shook their head, deciding that Pinkie Pie was just being her overly hyper self.

* * *

In a different part of town, Sarah was sitting on a bench, taking advantage of the nice weather to relax and look at some cover art options for one of her upcoming books, and she was trying to decide which one would work when Pinkie Pie ran up, almost knocking the neat stack of artwork over.

"Hey, Sarah!"

"Whoa!" Sarah magically kept the artwork steady. "Uh, hey, Pinkie."

"Are you having fun today?" the pink pony asked eagerly. "Are you, are you, are you?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows at how hyper her friend was being. "Uh, kinda just relaxing and looking at possible artwork for my next book," she explained, and held up a drawing of the Friendship Warriors facing off against their arch enemy The Dark Empress. "What do you think?"

"Ooh, I like it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Gotta run!" And she ran off, leaving Sarah bemused and shaking her head.

"Oh that Pinkie."

* * *

Outside the town, Rainbow Dash was whipping a pile of fog with her tail when the pink pony ran up.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, whatcha doing?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"This punk cloud got so heavy it's making fog," the blue pegasus answered, still whipping the fog with her tail. "Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up."

That sounded like fun to the pink pony. "Oooh, fun! Wheeeeee!" She ran in a fast circle around the fog until it became a cloud again, and floated away. "Gotta go!" And she zipped off to find more fun.

Rainbow Dash watched her go, perplexed. "Uh, thanks, Pinkie…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack was pulling a cart filled with apples and Apple Bloom along the road when Pinkie Pie bounced up.

"Hey, Applejack!" she called out. "That looks like fun, can I join you?" She then jumped on the wagon, confusing her friends. "Wheee! Next time I'll pull you!" And then she zoomed off.

* * *

Fluttershy was outside, sipping tea with Angel Bunny and just relaxing when the pink pony ran up out of breath.

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie gasped, panting. "There… you… are…! Doing…" She took a deep breath "anything…" she took another deep breath "fun?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Not especially."

"Oh, good," said the relieved pink pony. "Fun… is hard…!" She sighed as she fainted, alarming the yellow pegasus.

"Pinkie!"

* * *

When Pinkie Pie regain consciousness, she was lying on a couch in a grove, and was surrounded by butterflies when Fluttershy walked up to see how she was doing.

"Feeling better, Pinkie?" the yellow pegasus asked as some of the butterflies flew away.

"Abso-tutely-lutely!" the pink pony confirmed, relaxing on the couch. "Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Pinkie strength back!"

Fluttershy smiled. "What are friends for?"

"That's just the thing!" Pinkie Pie moaned. "I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all! It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual!"

"I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help," the yellow pegasus offered.

The pink pony smiled at her. "You are such a good friend."

Applejack arrived in the grove and smiled at her friends. "There you are, Pinkie," she said. "Been lookin' everywhere for ya, girl."

Rainbow Dash also joined them. "Hey, Pinkie," she said. "Got something fun planned this afternoon thought you might wanna know about."

"Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp," Applejack remarked. "I'm here for the same reason."

"This is perfect!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "Everypony will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays," the blue pegasus informed her friend. "Wanna hang?"

The pink pony hopped off the couch, scaring away some of the butterflies and nodded eagerly. "I am _so _there. Wheee."

"And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack added.

"And I'm also so _there,_" said Pinkie Pie happily and bounced around. "Whee, whee."

"But… that's when I'll be at the swimming hole," Rainbow Dash pointed out and the pink pony froze. "Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me." And she flew off to take care of her weather duties

Applejack nodded. "Me too." And she also left to get back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "_Choose_?"

How was Pinkie Pie suppose to choose between her friends?!

* * *

A/N: How is Pinkie going to choose which fun thing to do with her friends? Well, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MIRROR POOL

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Too Many Pinkie Pies

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Time for the next chapter and to see how Pinkie Pie will handle her problem of trying to have fun with all of her friends at the same time. What to do? What to do? Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MIRROR POOL**

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were still trying to master the transformation spell and turn the apples into oranges.

"One, two…" Twilight Sparkle said as the tip of their horns began glowing-

_WHAM! _The twins got pancaked by Pinkie Pie as she ran past with a frantic expression and the magic beam bounced off a tree branch and hit two frogs, turning them into oranges with legs, and they jumped into the pond.

"Pinkie!" the purple unicorn shouted as she got up and the pink pony skidded to a halt. "What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing _now_?"

"Medic…" the orange unicorn moaned as she pried herself out of the ground.

Pinkie Pie showed them the stop watch she had around her neck. "Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres," she explained. "I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip!" She sighed. "If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good."

Twilight Sparkle laughed. "Oh, Pinkie," she remarked with a smile. "I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around."

"And there isn't a way to make more of yourself," Sunrise Blossom added.

The pink pony pondered this, and then something clicked in her mind. "That's it, Twilight! Sunrise!" she exclaimed, making them jump. "The legend of the Mirror Pool!"

"Legend of the who-what now?" Twilight Sparkle asked, but their friend ran off. "Pinkie! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of-"

"Does this mean practice is over?" Spike interrupted with a hopeful expression.

The purple unicorn shook her head, even though she was tempted. "Of course not! Back to work."

"You can work on the transformation spell, Twi," said Sunrise Blossom. "I need to get back to the Apothecary, and I'll try the spell later."

"Ok."

* * *

Entering the Everfree Forest, Pinkie Pie tried to recall the story she'd been told as a filly while searching the forest.

"Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages," she remarked, looking around. "I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. "Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" She jumped and looked around wildly when her voice echoed. "What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me," she remarked, giggling nervous and then made her way through the thickest brambles she could find. "Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and– Whoooaaa!" she screamed as she disappeared into a large hole in the ground.

* * *

After sliding through a long twisting tunnel, Pinkie Pie landed on the ground with a painful _thud!_ Groaning she sat up and found herself in a large unground cavern, and the walls were covered with luminescent flowers and mushrooms.

Looking around, she gasped when she saw a small pool of water in the center of the cavern. "The Mirror Pool!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing once again. "Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself," she scolded herself as she got up and went over to the pool. "Starting… now."

Reaching the pool, the pink pony peered at and recalled the rhyme. ""And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" she recited and to her surprise and delight, her reflection climbed out of the enchanted water.

"Wheee-heee!" squealed the second Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down.

The real Pinkie Pie was impressed by the success of the spell. "Wow, the legend is true," she commented. "It really worked!"

"Fun, fun!" the second Pinkie Pie shouted, bouncing around.

"Okay, wait," said the real Pinkie Pie and paused, frowning. "I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or… would that still be talking to myself?" Deciding that it didn't matter, she worked on getting the attention of her clone. "Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but-"

Pinkie Pie 2 stopped and looked around eagerly. "Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where?" she demanded.

"I did, over here!" said the real Pinkie Pie, getting her clone's attention.

Pinkie Pie 2 hurried over to her, still looking around eagerly. "I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it?" she asked and began zipping around, searching the cavern. "Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it?"

Pinkie Pie quickly stopped her clone. "Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls!" she promised and nodded to the tunnel she'd fell through earlier. "Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em."

* * *

By the time Pinkie Pie and her clone, who was bouncing again, exited the forest, she was finishing explaining about her friends. "…And then there's Rarity," she said. "She's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking she can make us all matching t-shirts that say 'Team Pinkie', and-"

"Is this Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie 2 asked, looking around eagerly. "Where's the fun? Where's the fun?"

"Uh, well, let's see, Applejack's having a barn raising at-" Pinkie Pie began and her clone raced off. "It's that-away!" she called out, pointing the other way and her clone raced past her. "Wait, come back!" she requested and her clone did return. "Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you and, and you're me, and– Oh, my gosh! _This is the greatest plan ever_!" She squeed while her clone raced off to attend the barn raising party. "Now, off to double my fun!"

* * *

A/N: Two Pinkie Pies? Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? Ok, I'm going to be busy tomorrow with stuff, including my nephew having an open house at his school since he's going into first grade soon. Man, I can't believe that Monkeyboy13 has grown up so fast. How did that happen? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: DOUBLE THE TROUBLE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Too Many Pinkie Pies

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

There are two Pinkie Pies in Ponyville, and that could mean either double the fun or double the trouble. Time to tune in and see what happens. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: DOUBLE THE TROUBLE**

Over at the swimming pond, Rainbow Dash was relaxing in a pool chair, tired from all the weather work she'd done earlier. She had just finished reading a chapter in the latest Daring Do book and was about sun herself when Pinkie Pie arrived with an inflatable device to blow up.

"Let's _rock _this pool, ponies!" she called out, leaping into the air and blew up the inflatable yellow duck tube, pulling it around her middle. "Whee!" she squealed and landed in the water with a big splash. Resurfacing, she grinned at the blue pegasus. "Coming in, Dashie?" she asked eagerly, paddling over to the edge. "The water's _great_, it's totally wet and everything!"

"I don't know…" said Rainbow Dash tiredly. "Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today." She yawned as the pink pony came over. "I'm kind of exhausted."

Pinkie Pie shook off the water, so her hair was curly once again. "That's fine, you relax," she agreed, trotting over to the swing. "At least we'll still be together!"

"Glad you made it, Pinkie," said the blue pegasus. "I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead."

"I did," Pinkie Pie answered, taking off her inflatable.

Rainbow Dash glanced at her. "Oh. The barn up yet?" she inquired, figuring it would take a long time.

The pink pony shook her head and grabbed the swing. "I have no idea."

Now Rainbow Dash was confused. "But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's," she reminded her friend.

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now!" Pinkie Pie replied and with a hard push, she swung out over the water and dropped off the swing. "Whee!" And she landed with a loud splash while the blue pegasus was confused.

How could the pink pony be there _and_ on her way to Sweet Apple Acres for the barn raising at the same time?

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was picking berries and putting them in a basket that Bunny Angel was holding, and she smiled when she saw the Pinkie Pie clone, unaware that it wasn't her friend. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so glad you wandered by," she said and the pink pony clone stopped to look at her. "I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself." She showed her friend a picnic that was set up with most of the resident animals sitting around it with cups of tea. "All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us," she offered, joining her animal friends. "We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, critters?" And they chattered in agreement.

A mouse went to the Pinkie Pie clone and squeaked while offering her a piece of cheese.

Pinkie Pie 2 ate the offered cheese and swallowed. She was about to join the picnic when she recalled the barn raising party she was suppose to go to. "Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too!" she yelped, and she began to panic. What was she suppose to do? "Uh, and, and I can't do one without missing out on the other!"

"Who's Applejohn?" Fluttershy asked, confused as to why her friend was acting like this.

"Two fun things at once?" Pinkie Pie 2 mumbled, freaking out big time. "But which, which? Oh, can't decide…" she breathed heavily. "Trouble breathing… Walls closing in!"

"Walls? But we're outside," the yellow pegasus pointed out and was startled when the clone shrieked and ran away. "Goodness. Was it something I said?" she wondered and the bear next to her grunted with a shrug.

"_Yes_!" Pinkie Pie 2 shrieked in the distance.

Fluttershy was really confused now. "Huh?"

* * *

Back at the swimming pool, Pinkie Pie was explaining to Rainbow Dash about how she'd made a copy of herself so that she could be in both places at once.

"So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once," the pink pony concluded happily.

"Duplicates of you, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked skeptically and her friend nodded. "Heh, yeah, sure, Pinkie." She yawned. "Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh…"

Pinkie Pie nodded and went back to the swing. "Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun _really _quietly." She swung out over the water and fell into it slowly and quietly. "Wheeeee…"

The blue pegasus stared in wonderment. "How'd you do that?" she inquired.

"Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend," Pinkie Pie replied and saw her clone peering out of a bush and waving frantically. "Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me." And she hurried away to talk with her clone.

"And me," Pinkie Pie 2 agreed and hurried after the real pink pony while the blue pegasus was utterly confused.

* * *

Once they were out of the sight, Pinkie Pie began asked eager questions of her clone while bouncing up and down. "Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast?"

"I-" Pinkie Pie 2 began.

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?"

"I-"

"Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?"

"I didn't make it!" Pinkie Pie 2 wailed, falling to the ground. "I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter-"

"Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie corrected her clone.

Pinkie Pie 2 nodded. "Yeah, her," she confirmed and explained. "She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals!"

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Aw, how could you say no to that?"

"That's what I'm saying!" her clone wailed. "Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce!"

"Applejack," Pinkie Pie corrected.

Pinkie Pie 2 began bawling. "So I didn't do anything fun at all!"

"Aw, my poor poor me!" Pinkie Pie tsked, patting her clone on her head. "There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie 2 asked, no longer crying.

"Come on, would I lie to me?"

* * *

Returning to the Mirror Pond, both Pinkie Pie's recited the rhyme while staring at their reflection. ""…and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!"" And their reflections came out of the water.

"Look, a double me!" Pinkie Pie 2 exclaimed.

"I think you mean a double-double me," Pinkie Pie corrected. "Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will." And Pinkie Pie 2 let out a happy squeal.

"Did somebody say fun?" Pinkie Pie 3 asked eagerly. "Where? Fun fun fun fun fun!" And soon the four clones were bouncing all over the place, saying "Fun!" repeatedly and laughing.

Pinkie Pie was thrilled and turned to lead them out of the cavern. "Now Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are covered, plus one extra Pinkie Pie in case we get an extra invite from somepony else," she remarked. "Perfect! Okay, let's go!" But when she didn't hear her clones, she turned to see what was going on. "Hey, Pinkies! Yoo-hoo!"

The four Pinkie Pies were back at the Mirror Pond and reciting the rhyme. ""…and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!"" And their four reflections came out of the enchanted water.

"Okay, good enough," Pinkie Pie said quickly. "Pinkie Pies, move it out-" she began and groaned when they kept making more clones, so that there were now thirty-three of them.

""…not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!""

"What in the name of pink?! Knock it off!" Pinkie Pie shouted and sighed when the clones began chanting "Fun!" repeatedly. "To Ponyville, everyone! Follow me!" she ordered and sighed again when they stopped bouncing around. "Yes, it's fun there."

Thrilled to hear this, the Pinkie Pie Duplicates began chanting "Fun!" repeatedly and they followed the real Pinkie Pie out of the cavern.

How was Pinkie Pie going to explain so many copies of herself to her friends?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I think things are going to get out of control. Anyway, I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: PINKIE PIE STORM!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Too Many Pinkie Pies

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

There are a lot of Pinkie Pies running around, and that could mean anything. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: PINKIE PIE STORM!**

Outside the forest once again, Pinkie Pie made her clones settle down so that she could give them their instructions, but it wasn't easy with them bouncing all over the place chanting "Fun!" constantly.

"Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Ponyville covered at all times," she instructed. "An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, a pop quiz on the names I taught you!" She then showed them drawings of her friends and had them recite the names.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie was pleased. "Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One-" she began when the clones all raced off in different directions. "Eh, good enough," she decided and bounced off to have her own fun. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, whee!"

* * *

Over at the swimming pool, Rainbow Dash was fast asleep in her chair when two of the Pinkie Pie clones crept up and, after determining that she wasn't aware of their presence, one of them used their tail to tickle her nose. The blue pegasus woke up and sneezed as the two clones ran away giggling, and she blinked when she saw that the area was filled with Pinkie Pie clones.

"What the-" she muttered as the Pinkie Pie Duplicates ran around, all shouting "Fun!", and having all kinds of fun. "Wow! Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding about the duplicates!" she exclaimed. "Except now there's triplicates… and quadruplicates!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Pinkie Pie was heading to the swimming pool with an inflatable raft balancing on her head. "Dash is gonna love this!" she remarked happily. "Aw, if I push her around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun _and _relaxing!" She reached the top of the hill and froze when she saw a large number of her duplicates causing chaos at the swimming pool. "Uh-oh…"

Rainbow Dash had barricaded herself with her pool chair and was fending off the Pinkie Pie clones with her umbrella. "No more Pinkies! I can't take it!" she shouted as one of the clones went by, banging on drum.

"Gosh, uh… I wonder what fun they're having raising the barn at Applejack's right now!" Pinkie Pie decided, dropping the raft on the ground. "Maybe I'd better go check!" And she ran off, hoping to get there before her clones did.

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Fritter, and Meadow Song were pulling on ropes to raise the side of the new barn when a large group of Pinkie duplicates arrived, shouting "Fun!" and when one of the clones collided with Big Mac, he lost his grip on the rope, and the other three ponies were yanked forward as the wall went crashing back down.

"No!" Applejack shouted, alarmed when the clones wrecked the framework for the barn, destroying it.

Just then, the Pinkie Pie ran up. "Oh, phew! Looks like I haven't missed a thing!" she exclaimed.

"I wanna know right now where all you Pinkies came from," Applejack demanded angrily, "so I can find out who's responsible for y'all ruinin' our barn raisin'!" She cringed when the new water tower was destroyed by the Pinkie Pie clones.

Pinkie Pie gulped. "Uh, you look pretty busy right now, so" she laughed nervously while backing away "maybe we should talk a little later?" And she ran off, and the Pinkie Pie Duplicates also left, still chanting.

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

Applejack threw down her hat and yelled after the clones. "Y'all come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant!" And when they didn't come back, she decided to head into town and see if her friends could help.

When the clones were gone, Pinkie Pie climbed out of the hay she'd hidden herself in. "Oh no, what have I done, what have I done?!" she moaned. "My poor friends…"

* * *

However, things weren't that much better in Ponyville, and the ponies were gathered outside the library shouting angrily at Twilight Sparkle, who was trying to make sense of what was going on, especially since she'd rushed to the Apothecary when she heard a loud explosion and had found her twin staggering out with a stunned expression and a tale about being overrun by a bunch of Pinkie Pie's, which had set off a crate full of firework potions.

"Okay, everypony, please, calm down!" the purple unicorn requested.

"_Calm down_?" Rarity repeated hotly. "I just had a Pinkie _hurricane _raging through my shop!"

"And they trashed our critter picnic!" Fluttershy added, upset.

Twilight Sparkle had rarely seen Fluttershy this upset and knew it had to be serious. "Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out!" she requested and went back inside the library. "Come on, Spike, Sunrise. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned."

* * *

Inside, the trio went to work on searching the books, hoping that one of them would have something on the legend concerning the Mirror Pond. Spike was searching one of the lower shelves when he noticed a horseshoe shape behind some of the books.

Curious, the baby dragon pushed on it and a hidden compartment opened, revealing a dusty red book. He worked on prying it out and landed on the floor with a loud _thud_, and this got the attention of the twins.

Magically picking up the book, Twilight Sparkle flipped through the book until she found the legend. "Aha, here it is!" she exclaimed. ""The legend of the Mirror Pond"… It describes a spell we can use to send them back where they came from!"

"And it's a simple spell," Sunrise Blossom added, quickly reading through the spell and memorizing it.

Spike was thrilled to hear this and hurried to the door. "That's perfect! Let's go!" he said, reaching for the doorknob.

"But there's a catch," the purple unicorn added. "If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send _her _back by mistake!"

The orange unicorn frowned. "Great, how are we going to figure out which one is the real Pinkie Pie?" she wondered.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then," the baby dragon suggested. "Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

Going back outside, Twilight Sparkle addressed the waiting ponies. "Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from all the rest of them?" she asked and they all muttered in confusion, not sure of how to do that.

The real Pinkie Pie arrived and pushed through the crowd to talk to the twins. "Twilight! Sunrise! I have to talk to you both, I need your help!"

"Excuse me," said Twilight Sparkle with a frown as one of the clones appeared and began intimating her, "whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie was upset to hear this. "Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie!" she insisted and then more of the clones appeared, each of them claiming to be the real Pinkie Pie and causing mass confusion in the process.

"No, you're not! _I'm _the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, _I'm _the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, _I'm _the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the _real _Pinkie!"

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

Applejack arrived and stared at the bouncing and chanting Pinkie Pie clones. "How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?" she wondered.

The twins shook their heads since this was going to be harder then they first thought. "We have no idea."

"Me either," the real Pinkie Pie moaned, staring at the bouncing and chanting clones. "Ohh… We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves!" She sank to the ground, upset. "Which one of us _is _the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if _I _can't tell us apart… _who can_?" And she began crying while her clones kept bouncing around and chanting "Fun!" over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Huston, we have a Pinkie problem and that involves figuring out which one is the real Pinkie Pie. I will see you all on Friday with the next chapter to figure out which Pinkie is the real one. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: WHICH IS WHICH?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Too Many Pinkie Pies

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, it's a bit later then I normally post, but I had a busy morning, and I'm glad to say that I'm posting today as promised. Time to figure out how to determine which Pinkie is the real Pinkie Pie. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: WHICH IS WHICH?**

All over Ponyville, the ponies were retreating into their homes and businesses to escape the Pinkie Pie storm that was rampaging, and in the middle of it, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike were trying to figure out which of the many Pinkie Pie's was the real one before using the spell to get rid of the rest.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Twilight Sparkle complained, looking around at the Pinkie Pie's

"I know, they're all identical and cheerful," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Spike noticed that one of the Pinkie Pie's was sitting with her head on a table at one of the cafés, and she was looking glum instead of happy. "Maybe that one's the real Pinkie," he suggested.

"Please," the purple unicorn scoffed. "The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life!"

"The only time I've ever seen our Pinkie Pie stay in one place for a long period of time was when she was sick," the orange unicorn remarked. "And the last time that happen was when she and those other ponies got sick from eating that bad muffins two years ago."

"I'm gonna go ask," said the baby dragon and he went over to the table.

"Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie!" Twilight Sparkle grumbled. "They all do! You're wasting your time."

Spike ignored them and spoke to the sad Pinkie Pie. "So lemme guess," he said casually. "_You're _the real Pinkie Pie."

"Heck if I know," Pinkie Pie grumbled, no longer sure that she was the _real _Pinkie Pie. "Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway." She got up and walked away. "So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do." She plopped on the ground and began poking at the ground with her hoof.

"Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this?" Twilight Sparkle wondered, staring at the sad Pinkie Pie. "I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond!"

"I don't want to do that either," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"I miss the real Pinkie," the baby dragon said sadly as they started walking away.

Pinkie Pie also sighed, pausing in her dirt poking to watch them go. "I bet she misses you too," she agreed and went back to poking the ground. "Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again." She then got an idea and got up to call after them. "Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie!"

The twins stopped in their tracks when the plan reached their ears. "You know, that's not a bad idea." And they hurried off with Spike to find their friends to help with the plan.

"This is great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, excited and feeling better. "If I pass, I get to be with my friends again!" She then gasped, seeing a flaw in the plan. "But what if I _don't _pass?" she wondered, becoming sad again and sat at the table once again. "Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid" she hit her head on the table "magic" thud "mirror" thud "water! This is all your fault!" She sighed sadly. "…And mine." And she thumped her face on the table, dejected.

* * *

After talking with the Apple family about rounding up all of the Pinkie Pie clones, Twilight Sparkle entered the forest with Spike on her back and Sunrise Blossom, searching for their other friends. They were passing a tree with a hole in its' base when Rainbow Dash poked her head out to get their attention.

"Hey, Twilight! Sunrise!" she hissed before disappearing back into the hole.

* * *

Sliding down a short tunnel, they found their friends in an underground room that also had Fluttershy's woodland friends, and even Sarah was hiding with them.

"We've been looking all over for you ponies," said Twilight Sparkle. "What are you all doing here?"

"Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters," Rainbow Dash explained, "and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Pinkie storm dies down."

"You guys, we're gonna fix this," the purple unicorn promised her friends. "And I know exactly how."

"Twilight's right," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "We found a spell that'll help us get rid of the fake Pinkies and return them to the Mirror Pond."

Fluttershy was feeling hopeful, but she was still concerned about their friend. "Are we gonna lose our real Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Twilight Sparkle assured her. "Now come along. We've already got Applejack and her family rounding up all the Pinkies."

* * *

Sure enough, the Apple family were busy chasing the Pinkie Pie's back toward town and the ground was rumbling as the shouting duplicates ran and bounced around happily as they were being herded. "Hyah, ya Pinkies! Hyah!"

"Ooh, they wanna play chase! This is fun, too!" one of the clones exclaimed.

Soon they had the duplicates back in the town, and they herded them into town hall, and Applejack followed them inside while Big Mac and Apple Bloom shut the doors. "Oh, give it a rest," she grumbled.

* * *

As all of the Pinkie Pie clones bounced around, chanting "Fun!", Twilight Sparkle walked onto the stage with Spike and Sunrise Blossom, and she addressed them.

"Welcome, Pinkies, welcome," she said politely. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." But they kept bouncing around. "Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway." And when they still kept bouncing around, she finally shouted. "Sit _down_!" And this time the duplicates stopped shouting and sat down in neat rows, staring at her. "Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

"For fun?" one of the clones suggested hopefully.

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "No, just the opposite actually."

Just then, the doors opened and Rainbow Dash flew in, carrying another Pinkie Pie in her forelegs. "Wait up, I got one more!" she called out. "Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces."

"Have her come sit with the others," Twilight Sparkle requested and the blue pegasus added the Pinkie Pie to the bunch. "Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test."

Hearing this, the Pinkie Pie Duplicates all groaned since that didn't sound like fun at all. "Awww!"

"Don't worry," Sunrise Blossom promised, "it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay." And the clones all made agreeing sounds, their interest restored.

"Curtain, please," Twilight Sparkle requested and Spike opened the curtain to reveal a large wooden board covered with wet purple paint, and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sarah pushed it out onto the stage so that the Pinkie Pie clones could see it clearly. "The test… will be watching paint dry!" she announced and the duplicates gasped. "On your mark, get set, go!" she ordered and the Pinkie Pie's all began staring at the drying wet paint intensely.

Spike sat on a stool with a bag of popcorn, and he had an eager expression on his face. "Ooh, this is so exciting!" he said, tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

An hour later, the baby dragon was lying on his back, his popcorn all eaten, and he was bored out of his mind. "Okay, maybe not that exciting," he mumbled and decided to take a nap instead.

The Pinkie Pie duplicates were still staring intensely at the drying paint when outside one of the windows, a bird landed on a branch and began chirping. This caught the attention of one of the duplicates.

"Oh, hey, look at the birdie!" she exclaimed and when the twins heard this, they immediately zapped the clone, which went _poof!_ And the magic returned to the Mirror Pond.

Another Pinkie Pie Duplicate spoke to the one seated next to her. "Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" And she bounced into the air, just to be _poof_ away along with the clone that had been watching her.

'_Three down, and more to go,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought.

One of the orange frogs came croaking and caught the attention of three of the Pinkie Pie duplicates.

"Is that… is that a frog crossed with an orange?"

"Cool!"

"Where?"

_Poof!_ Went all three clones thanks to the twins and their magic.

Another Pinkie Pie Duplicate spoke to the clone next to her. "Look what I can do with my hooves!" She blew on one of her hooves and strange things popped out – _poof!_ Both clones were zapped away by Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom.

"Betcha can't make a face crazier than… _this_!" said a duplicate, changing her appearance and the clone next to her laughed. _Poof!_ They were zapped away.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom zapped most of the clones whenever they stopped staring at the drying paint, and by the time they were blowing on the tips of their horns to cool them down, there were two Pinkie Pie's left, and they were both staring at the drying paint. One of them was actually sweating.

Rainbow Dash, who been standing next to Applejack the entire time, was growing increasingly impatient when neither Pinkie Pie broke their concentration. "Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" she complained and called out. "Somepony's making balloon animals!"

The Pinkie Pie Duplicate looked around excitedly. "What? Where?" _Poof!_ She went bye-bye when she was zapped by the twins, and there was now only one Pinkie Pie left, who was still staring at the drying paint.

Twilight Sparkle went over to her friend and got her attention. "Pinkie, you can look away now."

Pinkie Pie blinked owlishly and looked at her friend questioningly. "I passed?"

"You passed," Sunrise Blossom confirmed, smiling at her friend, and was glad that their plan had worked. "You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall."

"I had to," Pinkie Pie confessed as their friends gathered around. "I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them," she adde sheepishly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "I knew you'd be up to the challenge."

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm _me_! Or am I?" Pinkie Pie wondered for a moment, checking herself over, and she was still her. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." And her friends laughed in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Twilight and Sunrise managed to get rid of the clones and retain the real Pinkie Pie! I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: PROBLEM FIXED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Too Many Pinkie Pies

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for the final chapter of this story, and boy it's nice to have the real Pinkie Pie back. Although, I suspect one of the clones might've left Ponyville since in a later season, you catch sight of a second Pinkie Pie sitting behind our Pinkie when she's being interviewed.

Anyway, time to move forward and upward. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: PROBLEM FIXED**

After showing her friends where the opening to the tunnel that lead to the Mirror Pond and had it sealed with a large boulder, Pinkie Pie helped Applejack with the barn raising, which went smoothly, had some swimming fun with Rainbow Dash, and then she went back to Sugarcube Corner, where she had Spike write a letter to Princess Celestia about the lesson she'd learned that day.

"Dear Princess Celestia," she said and the baby dragon began writing. "It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long. Respectfully yours, Pinkie Pie."

As Spike used his magic fire to send the letter on its' way, their friends walked up to the front step of the shop.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight Sparkle. "We were thinking we should go out and celebrate."

"You up for some wheelbarrow races?" Applejack offered.

"Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride!" Rainbow Dash suggested with a big grin.

"I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" Rarity offered with a squeal.

Those all did sound fun, Pinkie Pie had a different idea of what she wanted to do. "You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now?" she asked, and flopped backward onto the wooden floor, where she sighed and went to sleep, snoring.

"Poor Pinkie wore herself out today," Sunrise Blossom remarked, shaking her head.

"That looks like fun," Fluttershy remarked and they all laughed.

"Oh, Pinkie."

Smiling, Twilight Sparkle used her magic to shut the door so that their friend could get some much-needed rest after the crazy day they all had, and they all decided that after dealing with so many Pinkie Pie's, they all could do with a rest.

* * *

Returning to the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom fed Rosemary, repaired the damage caused by the Pinkie Pie storm earlier, did some restocking, and then she went upstairs to do some writing, which included a letter to Princess Celestia about what had caused the incident that taught Pinkie Pie such an important lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the Everfree Forest, a cloaked figure was walking through the trees and came upon the boulder that was now blocking the way to the Mirror Pond. Pausing to stare at the spot, the figure lowered the hood to reveal Shadow Star, whose hair was nearly completely white by this point, and she was frowning with disappointment.

"Darn, I guess somepony figured out what was done there and sealed the entrance to keep anypony from gaining access," she muttered, and her horn glowed red as she tested the boulder, which briefly glowed pink and green, and she knew which ponies had put the boulder there. "Curse Celestia and her _precious_ students."

Deciding that it wasn't worth the risk of alerting the Mane Seven, she pulled her hood back over her head, and she headed back into the forest. There were other ways to keep the heroic ponies busy while she pushed forward with her plans, and she knew of a way that would keep them _really_ busy.

'_I'm sure that I can inspire a certain pony that'd been defeated by those ponies to get back at them,'_ she thought smugly._ 'I just have to _nudge_ her in the right direction.'_

Which pony was she going to trick? And when would that happen?

* * *

A/N: Hmm, who do you think Shadow Star is going to pay a visit to? Let me know in your reviews, and I will see you all on Wednesday with the next episode. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
